1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and en electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
Each of U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 20110316969 and 20130107376, U.S. Pat. No. 8,456,758 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-11710 discloses a relatively long conventional imaging lens that includes five lens elements. The conventional imaging lens disclosed in U.S. Patent application Publication No. 20110316969 has a length greater than 14 mm, which renders it unsuitable to be incorporated into a mobile phone, a digital camera and/or other portable electronic devices with a thin design.
Reducing the system length of one imaging lens while maintaining satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in one industry.